


As if we’re dancing on the moon (dont worry i love you too)

by Bluetooths_WIFI



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetooths_WIFI/pseuds/Bluetooths_WIFI
Summary: Soonyoung has a reality check.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 24





	As if we’re dancing on the moon (dont worry i love you too)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! (*waves)  
> this is my very first time posting a fanfic in AO3 so yeah...
> 
> enjoy this very short (very) fic??? i guess??

Soonyoung sometimes thinks he’s dreaming.

That all of the things in his life arn’t real and that one day, he’ll wake up and everything that he has now (seventeen, the member’s, pledis, _Jihoon,_ ) will be gone and he’ll be all alone,

that the countless night’s that he spent working on choreo’s with the other performance team member’s, and the choreographer hyung, will be gone.

How he spent so long in the practice room, in front of so many mirror’s,putting effort into perfecting certain moves and overworking himself, will be wasted.

That the day’s that he spent in a certain composer’s studio, of the times he brought in coffee for him, keeping him company, the memories they shared together all these year’s. Will be forever _gone._

_“Soonyoung?” oh._

Jihoon look’s up from under Soonyoung’s chin, noticing the way his boyfriend has gone silent,

 _“yeah jihoonie?”_ Soonyoung’s attention fully on the smaller boy sitting in his lap

_“i love you, you know that right?”_

_“i know ji, i love you too.”_

But then Soonyoung looks at the concerned look his boyfriend gives him ( _his sweet, sweet jihoonie_ ) and he reasures himself,

_‘yeah, this is as real as it’s gonna get’_


End file.
